Wild Wild West
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Miley Stewart finds herself growing attached to the new neighbor's little brother. When his dark past comes to light, what is going to happen to her, friends and family?
1. His Arrival

**AN: Alright, this next story that I will be doing, it will be based off of, well, imagine the first season of** _ **Hannah Montana,**_ **around the episodes that Jake Ryan was introduced. In this story, Miley overhears a conversation that her father Robby Ray has with his next door neighbor and close friend Charles. He, Charles, is bringing his little brother out here to live with him. Simple right? Well, no, actually. There is a reason that Charles' little brother is living with him, and...Well, read and find out...**

 **Chapter One: Their Arrival**

What is their to explain? Well, let's start this at the beginning. Miley heard stories about her father's college friend, Charles Harris, and his family back in St. Louis, Missouri. When they weren't at classes, they were getting into trouble in any way possible. Even after Charles returned to Missouri, he stayed in contact with Robby Ray. They were that close, anyone could figure. Then one day, Charles told Robby Ray that he was moving out to Malibu, across the street from him. Miley overheard this conversation, and Charles also said that he was bringing his little brother Michael with him.

Charles and Robby Ray made sure that whenever they talked about Charles' family, especially his little brother Michael, Miley would not be able to hear about him. That right there made her suspicious. Miley considered asking her dad about him, but she scratched that idea from her mind because she knew that she would probably not get a straight answer from him anyway. See? That right there made her think that it was something wrong with him. Or, it could be something as totally innocent as to waiting to introduce Michael to her once he got out to California.

The more that she thought about him, the more she began to chuckle and laugh about it. Michael was a man of mystery already, and they haven't even met each other yet...

* * *

A few days later, Miley watched as various moving trucks finally left the home across the street, and a SUV pulled in soon afterwards. Miley recognized Charles right away, his hairstyle matched Robby Ray's, only a blonde. Then a brunette, about the same age as Miley got out the passenger's seat, wearing faded blue jeans, and a _St. Louis Rams_ jersey with 13 on it.

Then, there he was. Right after the brunette and Charles walked inside the house, a boy roughly the same age as Miley and the brunette she saw earlier, got out the truck. He wore black jeans, sneakers, and a red hoodie, with _St. Louis Cardinals_ emblem on it. Miley didn't get a chance to see his face, because the hood on the shirt was up. He briefly glanced over at the house, and then went inside the house as well.

Miley contemplated coming over to the house to introduce herself to them, but then she knew that the time for that was going to be later. Let them settle in to their new home, and make the introductions later. The one thing that stuck with her, was the glance that, she assumes it was Michael, gave her, was that the glance he gave her, gave her a feeling that she could not explain. Was it good or bad? That is something that is going to become clear in the near future.

* * *

Needless to say, Miley also told her friends, Oliver and Lilly that she was getting new neighbors. Oliver, Lilly, and Miley were all at Miley's house together, watching the house together, trying to see if there is any activity, or if there was anything was worth noticing to get worried about.

"So, what's up with the new neighbors?" Lilly asked her.

"I have no idea." Miley said. "They came, they moved in, and Charles and his brother and sister have been in the house ever since."

"Little sister? I thought Robby Ray said Charles was only bringing his brother out here to live with him." Oliver said.

"That's what I thought too, then I saw a girl get out the truck, and then I saw his brother." Miley said.

"What does his brother look like?" Lilly asked her.

"No idea." Miley said.

"Really?" Oliver said, sounding skeptical.

"Really. When he got out the truck, he had a hood over his head. I wasn't able to see his face. I am sure that it was him, though." Miley said.

"Okay then. What type of vibes did you get from him?" Lilly asked her.

"What are you talking about?" Miley asked her back.

"She wants to know if you think he's crazy or if he is hiding something." Oliver said.

"I can't tell." Miley said. "It's not as if I can tell just by looking at him if he is hiding something. We haven't talked, and he seems as if he is kind of anti-social from the looks of it."

"If he is going to school, we will see him around there probably." Lilly said.

"Dad is going to introduce us to them eventually, so I am going to see him face to face soon enough." Miley said.

* * *

"So, what do you think of the new place?" Charles asked the teens that were with him.

"It's nice. All things considering. It will take a while to get used to, but it will work for now, at least."

"Melody." Charles said, getting irritated.

"What?" Melody asked, as if she was innocent in that accusation. "We were up rooted from our home in Missouri to live out here in California. It will take some time to get used to."

"Mike, what do you think of the place?" Charles asked his brother.

Michael took down his hood, revealing his blonde hair in a ponytail, and the glasses he wore. He took a good look around, and then faced his brother. He shrugged as an answer.

"Nice to see that you are talkative." Charles said. Michael flipped him off, and walked upstairs towards his room.

Once Michael was out of view, Charles turned to Melody.

"Be honest, was bringing him out here the right move?" Charles asked her.

"Michael needed a change of venue, and this might work. It might not work, and blow up in your face, so what? If it does, at least you tried something to get your brother back in the right state of mind." Melody said.

"Since when did you get all psychologist all of a sudden?" Charles asked.

"I have no idea. I just thought that would be cool to say." Melody said.

"Even so, you are right." Charles said. "I just hope he will be alright out here."

* * *

Michael took a careful look around his already unpacked room. He saw bare walls, but his computer and entertainment center was already assembled and stocked, with a television, PS4, XBOX One, and all of the games and movies that he had back in Missouri. His king sized bed was laid out and made perfectly. Michael took a seat at his computer desk, and contemplated turning it on, but decided against it.

His room was kind of nice, but he couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do once things started to get going in the coming few days.

Michael kicked off his sneakers, and laid on the bed. All he could do at that moment in time was to see what this new life of his had to suit the purpose of what he was going to be doing. He also came to terms that he was probably going to have to meet Robby Ray and his children.

Yawning, Michael closed his eyes, and dosed off to sleep.

* * *

Michael woke up, and then looked out of the bedroom window, and saw that it was twilight. It wasn't exactly light out, but there was enough light to go out and do something. That is what he told himself so he would go out to explore the neighborhood. He knew that no one would be out and about at this time, so he could head out, and have a look around of his new hometown. Charles and Melody were probably in their rooms sleep, or at the very least gone out somewhere to do something important. Michael was still dressed in what he first arrived in California in. Michael slid his shoes back on, and then walked down the steps and out the house into the California night.

* * *

Michael was out taking a stroll around his new neighborhood, and surprisingly, just like his former house in Missouri, this new vicinity that he called home looked pretty much the same as his old neighborhood. Michael soon found himself at a beach, and once he found a suitable place, he took a seat.

In these moments, when he is alone completely, and the only noise that he can hear is natural atmosphere, he likes to sit down, build up his nerves, and think his thoughts. He, of course, had a lot to think about. He was in a new state and city, he was separated from his long time friends, and family. The most important thing, was that he was dealing with some mental issues. Michael knew that his mental issues were going to come up eventually, and what really got himself mad was that those same issues were the reason he was out here in the first place.

It was starting to get really dark now, so Michael decided to head back home, before Charles and Melody knew he was gone, or started to get worried about him. He dusted himself off, and started off that way.

* * *

Michael returned back to his new home, and luckily, he heard Charles snoring from the doorway. That meant that he was sound asleep, and he was going to be out until morning. He didn't hear anything from Melody, which meant that she was waiting for him to come back, or was asleep without making noise. Michael really didn't care, so he returned back to his room, changed into his all black pajamas, and sure enough, just as he was about to get into his bed, Melody was at his doorway, dressed in her signature _Darkwing Duck_ pajamas.

"What's up?" Melody asked him.

"Nothing really. Just had to go get my mind wrapped around living in California." Michael said.

"Before I went to sleep, I went to see if you were in your room, but you weren't there. Where'd you go?" Melody asked him.

"Nowhere really. I just took a walk around." Michael answered.

"Mike, I am really worried about you. You have been quiet ever since you got out here." Melody said.

"Well, it's not as if I wanted to move out here anyway." Michael said. "Look, I'll be fine. I need time to adjust is all. What did you do today?"

"I went to register for school, and I will be starting tomorrow." Melody said.

"What about me?" Michael asked her.

"Well, your transcripts from Jennings didn't come in yet, so it will be a week before you can start." Melody said.

"Great." Michael said. "I am going to be stuck in the house while you guys are off having fun."

"School isn't fun. It's hell. You of all people should realize that." Melody joked with him.

"Alright then. Enough. Go get some rest, and I will see you tomorrow morning." Michael said, a smile crossing his face.

"Night, bro." Melody said, leaving his door way.

"Night, Melody." Michael said. He shut off his light, and then went to sleep himself.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, next chapter, Melody goes to school at Seaview High, and there meets Miley, Lilly, and Oliver. Of course, the three grills her about Michael, where no new information is given, or will it?**


	2. The Eventful First Day

**AN: Okay, after an uneventful few days, it is time for Melody's first day of school. She meets Miley, Lilly, and Oliver. She becomes friends with them, and things go on from there. We also find out some facts about Michael and Melody from her conversation with Miley and Lilly.**

 **Chapter Two: The Eventful First Day**

It kind of felt good that he didn't have to get up early in the morning to get ready for school. Michael was already up, and he heard the shower going. That meant that Melody was getting ready for school by taking a shower first. Now, Michael would be doing the same thing, but seeing as how his old school transcripts aren't here yet, that meant that he wasn't going to be able to register until next week.

Michael was already watching a movie in his room, when his older brother appeared at his doorway.

"Yes. Can I help you?" Michael asked him.

"What are you going to be doing today?" Charles asked him.

"Looking around town." Michael said.

"Are you sure you are going to be alright by yourself?" Charles said.

"Yes, I am sure I can entertain myself while you and Melody are out." Michael sighed.

"Okay. You have our cell phone numbers, so call if you need anything or if anyone messes with you." Charles said.

"I will. Now beat it. I am busy." Michael said.

Charles disappeared only to have Melody appear at the door moments later.

"Ready to go." Melody said.

"Yeah? Why are you telling me?" Michael said.

"Can you please drop me off?" Melody asked him.

"Want me to fly you or drive you?" Michael asked her.

"Drive, like anyone out here is gonna buy a teen flying around." Melody said.

"Okay." Michael said. He grabbed his wallet, and keys and headed for the door.

"You are legit gonna drive me in your pajamas." Melody said.

"One, I am not getting out of the car. Two, I am coming right back here. Three, if you don't shut up, I am going to throw you there." Michael said.

"Fine, let's go." Melody said.

* * *

Miley and Lilly were standing at the lockers when MIley spotted the girl from earlier walking out of the main office.

"Hey, that's the girl I saw earlier." Miley said.

"Really? Where?" Lilly asked her. Miley pointed her out as she began to walk past them.

"Melody!" Miley called out. Melody stopped walking, and looked around to see who was calling her. Miley walked right over to her, along with Lilly.

"Hey, I'm Miley, and this is Lilly." Miley said, introducing themselves to her.

"Oh, hi. Nice to meet you." Melody said politely.

"So, how is California?" Lilly asked her.

"It's alright. I haven't got a chance to see everything, yet." Melody answered.

"Seeing as how we are neighbors, we will show you around later." Miley said.

"At least we can walk to class now, seeing as how we have first period together." Melody said.

"Oh, alright." Miley smiled at her.

Miley thought that Melody was a nice enough girl, but there was a mysterious feeling that she got from her. It was because she had just met her, so she just shrugged it off, and they went to class talking and laughing.

* * *

As the day went on, Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Melody went to their separate classes, but they were able to meet up for lunch later that day. Before then, she was introduced to Oliver, and she basically told him the same things that she told Miley and Lilly when she met them.

Anyway, The four of them were sitting together at their table, just talking.

"Melody, where is your brother, Michael?" Miley asked her.

"Oh, his transcripts aren't here, so he is going to register next week for school." Melody said.

"Why didn't he just send them ahead, so he could be here with you for school?" Lilly asked.

"He did. The school won't get them until at latest Wednesday." Melody said. "So Charles figured, why start school on a short week? So he is starting next week."

"Okay then. What can you tell us about Michael?" Miley said.

"He isn't a saint, if that is what you are trying to ask me." Melody said honestly. "Mike is a good enough guy, so there's that."

"Really?" Oliver said.

"Really." Melody answered. "He is a good enough guy as long as you don't make him mad enough."

"So, we can see him next week sometime?" Miley asked her.

"Sure. Best bet is to try and see him when he starts school next week. He is in and out of the house so much, that is your best bet." Melody said.

"We are looking forward to it." Miley said, giving her a smile.

* * *

Michael was typing away on his computer, when he heard someone come in through the front door and run up the steps. Michael pushed away from the computer, and looked at the wall clock in his room. School was out for about 30 minutes, so he figured that was Melody coming inside.

Michael appeared at the door way just in time to see Melody changed clothes and was on her way out when she saw Michael.

"So, how was school?" Michael asked her.

"Fine. I met Miley and her friends, Lilly and Oliver." She said, sounding excited.

"I take it that you are hanging out with them again." Michael said, referring to her changing clothes once she got home.

"Yeah. We are heading down to the beach, and you are invited to join us, but if you aren't up to it, that's fine." Melody said.

"I'll pass here. Thanks for the offer." Michael said.

"They really want to meet you, but I told them that you are in and out of the house so much that it is in their best interest to wait until you are at school next week." Melody said.

"Okay, I will meet them then." Michael said.

"What are you doing now? I mean, when we aren't around?" Melody inquired.

"Nothing really. Besides, I don't want you to know." Michael said.

Melody wanted to question him further, but decided that it was best to leave it at that.

"Fine. I am out of here." Melody said, going down the steps, and out of the house once again.

Michael shook his head, chuckling, and returned to his room. Michael knew that he had to meet Miley and her friends soon enough, but as for now, he as an alternative, wanted to be left alone for now. He knew that he had to prepare his story for when he eventually met Miley and her friends.

* * *

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver brought Melody to Rico's stand at the beach that they hung out. They were still talking about things and the conversation soon turned to the city in which she, Charles, and Michael came from.

"No city in the world is 100% safe, you know?" Melody said. "St. Louis is that way. It's not the most safe place in the world, but again, where is?"

"That's one way of looking at things, I suppose." Miley said.

The conversation turned to something else when Melody left her group of friends, and approached Rico's stand.

"Hey baby, can I help you?" Rico asked her.

"No, half pint, you can't." Melody said, rolling her eyes. "Seeing as how I am new here, what's good?"

Rico didn't get a chance to answer, because two other guys approached the stand, and his attention went to them.

"Hey, hurry up and order, I am busy here." Rico snapped at the two.

"Get bent, short stack. I am taking my time here." One guy said.

"Forget it. Take your insult somewhere else you jerks." Rico said to them. At this time, Melody walked over to Miley, Lilly, and Oliver.

"We better go." Melody said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Miley said.

Melody nodded her head toward the situation that was taking place at the stand. The four of them saw Rico arguing with one man, and he had a Japanese looking friend with him.

"What's going on?" Oliver said.

"Something's about to go down, we better leave before it does." Melody said.

Miley and Lilly looked over, and saw the argument going on. The Japanese looking guy stepped in between the other guy and Rico, and he was dragging his friend away.

Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Melody were already gone at that point. This was an adventuresome first pleasure trip for these new friends, huh?

* * *

Michael peered out of the window, and saw Melody saying goodbye to Miley and her friends, then he bolted up the steps into his room. Sure enough, Melody entered the home, and slammed the door loudly.

"MICHAEL!" Melody screamed.

When he didn't answer, she stomped up the steps, and opened the door to his room.

"Yes?" He said calmly.

"I went to the beach with Miley, Lilly and Oliver. We were having a good time, but guess who I saw there?" Melody asked him.

"Gee, who?" Michael said sarcastically.

"Ambrose and Zane." Melody said.

"Really? What are they doing here?" Michael asked her.

"I figured that you could answer that. Seeing as how they are your friends." Melody said.

"No idea." Michael said.

"Mike, if they do something stupid..."

"I will handle it. I have to wait until it's dark, then go and talk to them." Michael said.

"I hope you will. It's not just your butt on the line, but ours as well." Melody said.

 **...**...

Michael did exactly what he told Melody that he was going to do. Once both Charles and Melody were asleep, Michael put on his special white hoodie with a black dragon symbol on the back of it, and was out the door. He made sure that there was no sign of his face being seen by other people that were out at nighttime, which wasn't a lot of people.

He went right towards the location of Rico's Stand, or whatever the hell it was called. Michael was careful about walking around in the dark. He stuck to the shadows, and soon enough, he saw a red hoodie, and a dark brown hoodie, with black dragons on the back.

Michael saw them trashing the small stand, and he sighed irritably, shaking his head as he did so. He wanted to stop these guys from doing anything, but that was blown out of the water as he watched them trashing the place. At least he could end it before it got any further from that point on.

"That ought to teach that little monkey to diss the Five Dragons." Ambrose said, kicking over a broken drink machine.

"Think that's enough? Good to send a message?" Zane asked him.

"I think so." Michael said, causing them both to jump.

"Jesus man, what the hell are you doing here?" Ambrose asked Michael.

"I could and should ask you two the same thing." Michael said. "If you must know, I live here now."

"Alright, this little son of a bitch Rico disrespected us, and we are just sending a message." Zane said.

"We? I am doing all the work here. You are supposed to be the lookout." Ambrose said.

"Alright, you two. Cool it." Michael said, trying to calm the two friends down. "That is enough. Let's beat it before the cops show up."

Just as Ambrose knocked over something else, they saw a flashlight shine over in their direction.

"Who goes there?!" A man shouted, who the three of them realized might be a cop.

"Crap! Scatter! We will meet up later!" Michael said to them. Zane and Ambrose ran off in two different directions, while Michael made sure that he was clear of any cops or anyone that might see him, and then flew back to his home. All the way there, Michael knew that this was going to come back and bite him in the ass sooner or later...

* * *

 **AN: Okay, next chapter, news about the trashing of Rico's stand spread through out the neighborhood, and the suspects in that vandalism are made known to the public. Exactly who? Wait and find out!**


	3. Say Hello To Michael Harris

**AN: Just to recap quickly here, Ambrose and Zane, two of Michael's friends, trashed Rico's Surf Shack. Michael found them before they did any real damage to it, and called them off. That isn't the end of things there, and soon enough, something else is going to come up, as Melody has an encounter with the Cracker. Yes, that is what she is called.**

 **Chapter Three: Say Hello To Michael Harris**

Michael awoke to someone standing over him. That waking up was in part to that very same someone slapping him hard in the head. After he sat up and his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw Melody standing in his room. Hand on her hip, she looked very maternalistic at the moment.

"Ok, you better have a damn good reason to wake me up like that." Michael growled.

"The cops were here." Melody whispered.

"Really now?" Michael asked. "What are they asking about?"

"It appears that three guys were seen running from Rico's Stand after it was trashed. They wore different color hoodies, but they all had dragons on it." Melody said.

"Really? Okay, let me ask you this. Why are you in here, waking me up?" Michael snapped at her.

"Tell me that you didn't trash Rico's stand." Melody almost pleaded with him.

"I didn't." Michael said. He was telling the truth.

"What did Zane and Ambrose do?" Melody asked him.

"They **WERE** trashing the place, but it would have been demolished if I didn't step in." Michael said.

"Damn." Melody said.

"You know, as much as I love sitting here talking to you, get the hell out of my room and go to school." Michael said, trying to be genteel.

"Fine. Charles is going to come in here, trying to talk to you." Melody said, leaving his room, and not even a moment later, Charles did indeed come into his room.

"Michael, be honest with me, did you trash that stand?" He asked.

"No, I didn't." Michael said.

"Okay, I believe you, but you better watch yourself out here. I don't want you getting into any more trouble like you did in St. Louis." Charles said.

"I won't." Michael said. "Get out of here and get to work."

"Fine, I am out of here." Charles said, quickly fixing the clothes that he was wearing, and then leaving.

Michael waited until he was sure that his brother was gone, Melody was gone as well, and then he reached over to grab his cellphone from the desk near to him, and flipped it open to look through the contact list.

After hitting the intended button, he sighed irritably as a voice came in on the other end.

"Listen, it's me. We need to meet. Come to the beach, and we will talk there." Michael said.

* * *

Michael walked down at the beach, and saw Jackson, Miley's older brother, cleaning up the stand. Michael shrugged, and walked right over to Zane and Ambrose.

"I still can't believe that we only did that little damage to the place. We should have done more." Ambrose said.

"No, we wanted to send a message, and we did." Zane replied.

"A message has to be clear and precise, like leveling a city block." Ambrose answered back.

Zane threw his hands up, and looked over at Michael.

"If you guys are gonna be out here, you have to keep a lid on things." Michael said. "Nothing like this here can happen again."

"What? The place is still standing and they finished cleaning up. No harm done here, right?" Ambrose said.

"Dude, the cops were at my house this morning." Michael turned to him, a look of disbelief soon appeared on his face.

"What? How? No one could recognize us! How were they able to come to your house?" Zane asked him.

"I have no idea." Michael said. "Someone probably saw me heading into my house, and thought I was out doing something like this. I am not worrying about it a lot, though."

"Okay, now that we are square, what now?" Zane asked.

"We split up, and stay close by in case something comes up or if I need you." Michael said.

Ambrose and Zane nodded in agreement, and then the three friends took off in different directions.

* * *

Melody was going through her locker, when something from her locker dropped to the floor. Melody sighed impatiently and bent down to pick it up when she noticed someone standing next to her. When Melody fully stood up, she noticed a girl with brown hair in a ponytail, a vest, and a jeans and boots. Melody took a step back when the girl slammed her locker shut. The girl was a foot taller, and had at least 30 or 40 pounds on her.

"Can I help you?" Melody asked her.

"Give me your lunch money." The girl demanded.

"I'm sorry, what?" Melody said, acting as if she didn't hear her right.

"I said, give me your lunch money, or else." The bigger girl said.

 _Great, a bully._ Melody thought.

"Are you deaf? I want your money, now!" The girl all but yelled at her.

"Nothing for you. Sorry." Melody said, walking away from her.

Of course, when you deal with bullies, certain bullies at that, one encounter is not going to be the end of things...

* * *

"I heard that you had a run in with the Cracker earlier." Miley told her as they were walking out of class.

"That's her name?" Melody asked her in disbelief. "Why do they call her that?"

"She cracks her knuckles before she hurts someone." Miley answered.

"Oh." Melody said. "That is a really stupid name. I heard other names, but damn is that stupid."

"Well, I heard that she is talking about some new kid that disrespected her. I guess that is you, but who knows?" Miley said. "What exactly did you do or say to her?"

"I didn't do anything." Melody said. "When she tried to take my money from me, I didn't give her anything."

"Well, look. I had some run ins with her, so just watch your back." Miley said.

"I can take care of myself, but thanks anyway." Melody said, noting the concern in her friend's voice.

* * *

Michael had that feeling, you know, a feeling that something was wrong. He didn't know what was wrong, but he knew that he was going to find out. Michael was laying lying down on his bed watching sport highlights, when he heard the front door slam, and someone trying to come up the steps, but Charles came rushing from the kitchen, and he gasped loudly.

Michael quietly slid off the couch, and cracked his door open to hear the conversation.

"Jesus!" Charles said. "Melody, what happened to you?"

"Miley and I got jumped on our way home." Melody said. Apparently, Melody tried to go up the steps, but Charles stopped her, and he brought her to the couch.

"What happened?" Charles asked as he sat her on the couch.

"Miley and I were walking home. Then this girl that tried to take my money a few days earlier appeared. When we tried to turn around and leave, she had some friends with her. Then it turned bad. We tried to run, but we couldn't. We were surrounded, and beaten up." Melody said.

"Crap. How bad Miley was beaten up?" Charles asked her.

"Not bad. She was slapped a few times. I got the brunt of it." Melody said.

"Go lay down, I got to go talk to Robby Ray." Charles said.

"Is Michael home?" Melody asked.

"He's sleep in his room." Charles said.

"Good. If he sees me like this, he'll freak." Melody said. She moaned in pain, and slowly walked up the steps towards her room. Michael quickly and quietly shut his door, pretending to be sleep.

* * *

It was getting late, and Melody was sleep in her room all this time. Michael knew that he had to check on her eventually, because it would seem that he was avoiding her. While Charles was in his room, Michael went on ahead and knocked on her bedroom door.

"Melody, it's me." Michael said. The minute he opened the door, the lights flicked off.

"What is it? I am not feeling too good." Melody lied.

"I heard about what happened to you at school today, and I want to see how you are feeling." Michael said.

"Not too well. My career in modeling is all over." Melody joked. Michael gave her a pity laugh, but knew that it was far from a fun time.

"Melody. Turn on the light." Michael said.

"You are gonna freak out." Melody said quickly.

"Turn. On. The. Light." Michael said.

Michael could hear her starting to cry, and then she flicked on the light in the room. When Michael saw her face, he felt himself grow incredibly furious. Her head had a bandage on it, her right eye was black, and she had a cut lip.

"She did that to you." Michael said, struggling to keep his voice calm.

"Yeah." Melody said. She tried to move, but moaned in pain. Michael rushed to her side, but she brushed him off.

"I'm fine." Melody said.

Michael stood up, and no longer hid his anger from her.

"I am going to kill that bitch." Michael said.

"No, you're not!" Melody said. "You aren't going to kill her!"

"What am I supposed to do? I can't let this go!" Michael told her.

"Keep your cool, and don't do anything rash." Melody said.

"Fine. Good night." Michael said, kissing her forehead, and leaving her room.

Melody sighed, and switched off the light. She knew exactly what he was going to do, and there was no point in trying to stop Michael Harris when he got like that. When he got like that, NO ONE was safe. Seeing that fat bitch get what is coming to her is going to make it all worth while. She won't be able to see it, but Melody knew that he was going to handle things tomorrow.

Those thoughts in her mind, Melody dosed off to sleep.

* * *

"That's what happened." Miley said. "The Cracker had her friends jump me and Melody." Miley, Oliver, and Lilly were at the beach after school. Melody stayed home for obvious reasons, and Miley just finished going over what happened to her a day earlier.

"Jesus! What happened to her?" Oliver asked Miley, in reference to Melody.

"She took the brunt of it." Miley answered. "She managed to get me out of there with just a few scrapes."

"I hope that she is okay." Lilly said.

"I do to." Miley said.

As the three of them began talking, they didn't notice The Cracker walking right over to them. Oliver and Lilly managed to sneak away in time, but Miley wasn't so lucky.

When Miley tried to get up, The Cracker shoved her back down in her seat.

"Where's your friend?" The Cracker asked her.

"At home. Recovering from what you did to her." Miley snapped at her.

"Oh, well since she isn't here, I take it that you will do." The Cracker smiled. She grabbed Miley out of her seat, and just when she was about to hit her, someone grabbed The Cracker and threw her into the sand.

"My, someone doesn't know how to play with others." The boy said. He had her back to her, and he wore a _Saint Louis Cardinals_ hoodie. His face was well hidden from Miley, even as he turned and helped her up, she was not able to see his face clearly.

Little did he know, The Cracker pulled out a switchblade, and came at him, but he must have been able to read minds, because he stopped her right where she stood.

"Stop. You will not enjoy what is going to happen next." He said, something black in his hand.

"I am going to make this clear. If you come near Melody, her friends or family again. You won't live to regret it." The tone of his voice took a menacing and threatening tone.

The Cracker gave him a weak scowl. She looked as though she was about to try and do something, but instead, she then took off running in the opposite direction. The kid looked on to make sure she was gone, and then turned to Miley.

He lowered his hood so that Miley could get a good enough look at his face. She saw his long blonde hair and blue eyes behind the glasses that he wore.

"You're Miley? Sorry to meet like this. I'm Michael. Michael Harris." He said.

* * *

 **AN: Well, Michael is formally introduced. He will get introduced to Oliver, Lilly, and the others soon enough, though.**


	4. The Formal Introductions

**AN: It's been a little while, but I finally managed to get around to making another chapter with this story. Last chapter, Miley and Melody were jumped by the school bully, and at the beach, Miley was confronted by that same bully, just as things were about to get bad for her, Michael showed up, and scared that bully off. That is how they met, and this is the aftermath.**

 **Chapter Four: The Formal Introductions**

"Michael? You're Melody's brother, right?" Miley asked, her eyes glancing from his blue eyes to the gun in his hand.

"Yeah." Michael said. "That's me. I heard that you and Melody were having a little trouble with a bully. She told me that you and your friends liked to hang out here. I was coming to ask you guys were to find that bully, but I found her here instead."

Miley looked and nodded, but still looked at the gun in Michael's hand. Michael picked up on it, and sighed.

"It's fake." Michael said. "It's a bubble gun, with the top taken off, and painted black."

"Really?" Miley asked him, still unsure about it.

Michael raised the gun at her, and Miley quickly covered her face, only to feel wetness hitting her hands.

"Oh, it is fake." Miley said.

"I made double sure it was. I always do that." Michael said.

"What if the Cracker would have made you use it?" Miley asked him.

"Then I would have used it." Michael said. "Chances are, she would have ran off anyway. Would you risk your life on the off chance that a gun was real?"

"Not me." Miley said.

Michael gave her a smile, and looked over her shoulder to see Oliver and Lilly staring at him uneasily.

"Oliver and Lilly?" Michael said, pointing to them.

"Huh?" Miley turned and looked where Michael was pointing. She saw them, and then turned back to Michael.

"Oh, yeah." Miley said. "They are nervous about that in your hand."

"It's fake!" Michael called to them, and motioned for them to come over. Both Lilly and Oliver slowly made their way over to Michael and Miley, once they were sure that it was safe for them to do so.

"I take it that you are Michael. Nice to meet you." Oliver said, still sounding nervous to Michael. Lilly looked at Michael as well, and smiled nervously.

"Okay, look. You guys are acting as if I am the damn boogeyman. I am just a normal kid, like you guys." Michael said, laughing as if he didn't believe what he just said.

"Sorry, we are just getting used to seeing you in person for the first time." Lilly said. "The way that Melody talked about you, she made it seem like you were some sort of recluse."

"As you can clearly see, I am not." Michael said. "Listen, I hope that we are going to be friends, and that we will grow to get along with each other. Otherwise, that's it."

Michael gave them one last smile, and left. As Oliver and Lilly conversed among themselves, Miley found herself staring at Michael, and smiling as well.

* * *

Michael arrived home, and walked up the steps towards Melody's room. He walked towards her door, and casually knocked on the door. Michael heard her say come in, and he walked in and saw her sitting on her bed reading a comic book.

"Nice to see that you are feeling better." Michael said, sitting on the foot of the bed.

"I am." Melody said. "I take it that you took care of The Cracker, right?"

"I did. You won't have to worry about her for a while at least." Michael said.

"I am curious. How did you do it?" Melody asked him, sitting down her comic book.

Michael didn't say a word, and he took out the fake gun and tossed it on Melody's stomach.

"She actually believed that it was real, didn't she?" Melody laughed.

"She did." Michael said. "I didn't have to use it, but it was going to be a scene if I did."

"So, did you meet Miley and her friends?" Melody asked him, changing the subject after she stopped laughing.

"Yeah. They were more than a little uneasy meeting me." Michael said. "After things settled down they seemed to warm up to me, not completely despite the fact that I helped them out."

"Don't worry about that." Melody said. "They are going to warm up to you. They haven't met you before today, and it will be nice once they get used to you."

"Fair enough." Michael said. "Hey, you know enough about Miley, right? Does she have a boy friend?"

"I think Lilly and Oliver are a couple, but if you are asking about Miley, I heard about something with someone named Jake. I am not so sure, though." Melody said. "Why? Why are you asking me about that know?"

"I...honestly don't know. I was just wondering about that, though." Michael answered. "It was just something, though."

"Mike, if I know anything, I will tell you. Just be careful. I don't want someone with your mind set being brokenhearted again." Melody said.

"I know. Thank you, sis." Michael said with a warm smile.

* * *

As Miley was by herself in her bedroom, the only thing that was on her mind, was Michael Harris. She was going to say to herself that he was mysterious, but she quickly dismissed that when it was known to herself that she just met him today. He, how could she put this, was an enigma wrapped in a mystery. That was the best way that she could put it.

She finished putting on her pajamas, and got into bed. She turned her head to the moonlight that was creeping into the room. As she laid there, she continued to think about Michael. There was something about him that made her be drawn to him. The moment that she looked into those blue eyes of his, she had to acknowledge that there was something going on in his mind that made her want to know more about him. Maybe Melody can tell her more...

Giving Michael and his beautiful eyes one more thought, Miley fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Saturday, saw Miley and Melody hanging out in Melody's bedroom. Michael and Charles were gone doing their own things, and Miley came over to keep her company. They were doing the normal things that teenage girls would do (not that I would know, but I digress). Melody then remembered what Michael asked her, and then she figured that this would be the time to ask at least.

"Miley, I was wondering, what was going on with you and Jake?" Melody asked her.

"Nothing." Miley said. "There is nothing going on between me and Jake at the moment."

It was the way that Miley answered that made Melody wonder if there was if there was more to that, but Melody left it alone and carried on.

"I was asking because Michael brought it up, and I figured that since you were over here, I would ask you." Melody said.

"I get that. There really isn't anything to say." Miley said, looking outside of Melody's bedroom towards the hallway.

"Hey, what's Michael's bedroom like?" Miley asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"Why are you asking me that? Want to go in his bedroom and snoop around?" Melody asked her.

Miley gave her friend a mischievous smile, got out of the chair that she was sitting in, and quickly ran out of her room into the hallway towards Michael's bedroom.

"Damn it! Miley!" Melody called, chasing after her friend, who by the time that she caught up with, was already in his bedroom, looking around.

Michael decorated since being there. His walls were plastered with _**St. Louis Cardinals**_ posters of players and the team's official insignia. There was a photo of a blue note that represented a hockey team ( _ **St. Louis Blues**_ ). Miley looked towards his computer desk, and saw various pictures. Michael with Charles, and another female. Then there was Charles, Michael, that same female, and a little girl.

"Melody, who are they?" Miley asked, showing her the photo.

"They would be Marie, and Lori Ann." Melody said. "That would be Marie, Charles and Michael's older sister. The little girl is their niece, and Marie's little girl."

"Oh." Miley said. She carefully put the photo back where she got it, and then another photo caught her eye. She looked at it carefully. It looked dated, but the photo was in a frame, and it looked as though it was the most important picture on the computer desk.

"Who are they?" Miley asked pointing at the photo.

The woman in the photo looked strikingly similar to Michael. She had the exact same length blonde hair, and same blue eyes. She was holding a really cute baby boy in her hands.

"That would be their mom, Lori Ann Harris." Melody said. "The baby boy? Michael himself."

"Where is she now?" Miley asked her.

"Dead. Killed in her front yard." Melody said.

"My god. Did they find out what happened?" Miley asked her.

"Nope. That's why Marie is a cop. To find out what happened to their mom." Melody said.

Miley thought about growing up without a mom. It wasn't easy. Miley kind of felt bad for Michael. Even though she didn't ask, she could tell by the tone in Melody's voice that their father was not in the picture at all. So it was just them? Three siblings with no one to look out for them? Man, that made her feel even worse for him.

They didn't have time to think, because the front door opened, and they heard some footsteps coming up the steps. Michael came back, but he wasn't alone. He was with a female, and another guy, by the sounds of it.

"Shit. Come on." Melody said, grabbing Miley by the wrist, and heading for the closet. They got inside, and shut it, not even a second later, Michael and company entered the room. From where they were hidden, they were able to see the company that Michael had with him. While Miley never saw the girl that he was with, she recognized the guy that was there as the guy that she saw at Rico's stand a few days earlier.

"So, what about your new friends?" The guy said. He looked Asian, and wore blue jeans, and a red hooded sweat shirt with Chinese or Japanese writing on it.

"Yeah, tell us about these guys." The female said. She looked a few years older than Miley and Melody, and wore a blue jean skirt, and a grey shirt with the same Chinese or Japanese writing on it.

"Damn you guys are persistent." Michael said. "Look, they seem nice, but I just met them. I don't know a lot about them."

"That's not gonna cut it." The guy said.

"Zane, what the hell else am I supposed to tell you? That is all I know about them." Michael said.

"In which you did not tell us much." The girl said.

"Screw you, Talia." Michael said.

"Be nice, we are your friends." Talia said, reaching over and pinching his cheek.

"God, why don't you guys just screw and get it over with?" Zane asked them.

"And screw you too, Zane." Michael said, turning to him. "Alright, look, there is this gaming store that I want to check out. Wanna come?"

"What the hell else am I gonna do? Sit here and read, like you?" Zane laughed. Michael got up and chased him out the room.

"Wait for me, you assholes!" Talia said, chasing after them. Melody and Miley waited for them, or listened rather, to them leave. Once they were sure that they were gone for good, the two of them quietly exited the closet, and went back to Melody's room.

"I think that is enough excitement for one day." Melody said.

"Yeah. If it is going to be like this as long as we are friends, it won't be boring." Miley said.

"I would have to agree with you." Melody said. "This is going to be a long and prosperous friendship."

* * *

The minute that Melody walked Miley back to her house and returned to her own, Miley called Lilly and Oliver over to talk about what she found out from Melody earlier.

"So, what did you find out?" Lilly asked her.

"Interesting things." Miley began. "First of all, Michael has a sister and a niece back in St. Louis. I am sure that he has more family out there, but until he tells me something else, that is all I know about them."

"What about his parents? Did Melody tell you anything about them?" Oliver asked her.

"His dad is out of the picture, and his mom was killed when he was young." Miley said sadly.

"Wow, that's terrible." Lilly said.

"I know that. That is exactly what I thought when I heard it from Melody." Miley said.

"No wonder he is kind of quiet and keeps to himself." Lilly said.

Miley didn't say anything, but she just nodded and agreed with her. From what she heard about him, that would cause most people to shy away from hanging around Michael, but for some strange reason, Miley found herself attracted to Michael. Hopefully that won't burn her in the future...

* * *

When no one else was around, Miley walked to the beach, and saw Michael there, sitting in the sand, looking out at the sunset. Miley quietly approached him, and sat next to him.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey yourself." Michael said back to her. Michael sat there just looking out to the sunset.

"Listen, Melody told me some stuff about you." Miley said. Michael looked over at her.

"It wasn't nothing bad." Miley said quickly, trying to defend her friend before Michael showed any sign of getting mad.

"Oh." Michael said. "Let me guess, she told you about my mom, right?"

"She did, yes." Miley said sadly. "I am not here to judge you, I just wanted to hang out with you without any others around."

"That's alright. I kind of wanted to hang out with you by ourselves." Michael said, giving her a smile. Miley felt a smile creep onto her face, as well as a blush.

"I plan on telling you more about myself, but that will come in time." Michael said. "I don't mean anything by it, it is just the way I am."

"That's okay." Miley said, smiling at him. "I look forward to learning more about you."

"It's getting late. We better get back before they think something happened to us." Michael said.

Miley nodded, and they walked the short distance to her house. Michael then walked her to the front door, and they stood there for a moment.

"Thanks." Miley said.

"No problem. Maybe we can do this again sometime." Michael said to her. Miley smiled, and then hugged him.

Michael hugged her back, smiling as they embraced. They broke away, and stared into each other eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments before Michael leaned in, and kissed her softly. Miley was shocked for a few moments, but returned the kiss that Michael was giving her.

Suddenly, the porch light came on, and they broke away just in time to see Robby Ray open the door.

"Hey, Robby Ray. I was just walking Miley home." Michael said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Oh, thanks Michael." Robby Ray said, stepping away from the front door to let Miley inside. Miley looked back at Michael, and the two gave each other bashful smiles.

Once Miley was in her house, Michael walked back to his own, in a trance as he did so.

 _I think that I really like her..._

* * *

 **AN: Okay, in the next chapter, Miley asks Michael more about his past, and gets some surprising information. Just as Michael and Miley begin to get close, a familiar face comes into the picture.**


	5. Achy Jakey Heart

**AN: Last time, Michael introduced himself to Miley, Lilly, and Oliver. He did it in a specific way, by brandishing a fake gun to a bully that was harassing her and her friends at the beach. After that, Miley and Melody went into his room, but avoided being caught by hiding in his closet just as he and his friends came in. At the end of that chapter that I described, they shared a kiss, but as they sort through their feelings about their shared kiss, someone Miley had feelings for comes back, by the name of this chapter, you will find out who it is.**

 **Chapter Five: Achy Jakey Heart**

Well, this is an interesting situation that she found herself in. Miley laid in her bed, trying to get over what just happened a few minutes ago. Just after she went into her home, she immediately went into her room, and got ready for bed, just minutes earlier having kissed her new neighbor. That's right, she kissed her new neighbor, Michael Harris. She just met him a few days earlier, and he seems to be a nice enough guy, so why does she still feel like she did something wrong?

Maybe it is because she still has feelings for Jake Ryan. Jake was gone shooting a movie, and their relationship was in limbo at this point. She wonders what is going to happen when she sees Jake again? Then again, what is going to happen when she sees Michael again? They are going to school with each other! She had to think about what she was going to say to Michael once she saw him again. That is something that is going to cause her to toss and turn all night, and toss and turn all night is something that she did.

* * *

Michael got out of the shower, still thinking about what he just did. He kissed his new neighbor, Miley Stewart. He met her just a few days ago, and it wasn't exactly a peaceful situation that he met her under. He got in between her and the bully that beat up her sister. He scared her off with the fake gun that he had with him. That is how they met. How what happened later that night still makes him wonder. Michael and Miley were sitting at the beach talking, then he walked her home when he noticed that it was getting late.

They were standing on the front porch of her house, as he walked her there, then for some reason that he does not understand, he kissed her. That is the situation that Michael finds himself in. He didn't regret kissing her, if that is what you are thinking. The problem that Michael finds himself facing, what is he going to do once he saw Miley again? They go to the same school, so he will see her again at some point.

Michael got into his pajamas, and then got into bed. He was still thinking about what he was going to do about this situation that he was in with Miley. Even though he was smart, the situation with Miley left him with no answers that would solve this.

Michael gave up, and fell asleep. Maybe a good night's sleep would give him some answers.

* * *

It was the next day at school, and Miley was standing at her locker, talking to Lilly when Melody walked over to her.

"Hey gals, what's happening?" Melody asked them both.

"Nothing really." Miley looked over Melody's shoulder, and to her curiosity and relief, she didn't see Michael with her.

"Where's Michael?" Lilly asked her.

"In his classes." Melody said.

"Really? Does he have any classes with us?" Miley asked her.

"I doubt it." Melody answered. "I doubt we will see him at all at school."

"Why's that?" Miley wondered.

"First, he has mostly advanced classes. The ones that aren't advanced classes I doubt we have any of them anyway." Melody said. "Two, he has early release, so once lunch time roll around, he is gone."

"Oh, so we might see him at lunch time then." Miley said. "Fine with me."

See, at this point, Melody kind of knew that something was going on between Michael and Miley. Melody remembered that night when Michael came home after walking her home from the beach. She pretended to be sleep when he came in the house. She peeked out from her bedroom door, and saw Michael looking flustered, quickly entering his bedroom to get ready for bed.

Melody knew something was going on between them, but she knew that now wasn't the time to do or say anything.

* * *

Melody and Miley were walking home from school. Melody kind of was looking at her out of the side of her eye. Miley had that look on her face as if she was struggling to tell her something. Miley came close for a few times, then bit back, not saying anything. At this point, Melody grew frustrated. She walked ahead of Miley, and stopped.

"Okay, I know something happened between you and Michael. Now either you tell me, or I am going to go and ask him." Melody said.

"Okay, something did happen by chance the night he walked me home." Miley said.

"I know that. Tell me exactly what happened." Melody said.

"We were on my porch, and I was about to go inside, then he kissed me." Miley said, blushing.

"I knew it! I knew that you two kissed." Melody said to her. "How did it happen?"

"No idea. We were standing there on my porch, and we were just looking at each other for a little bit. Then we were kissing the next." Miley said.

"Wow. Now I have to go and interrogate Michael later about this." Melody said, a smile on her face. The smile on her face disappeared a moment later as she remembered something.

"Wait. I have to ask you something. Something important." Melody said, her face now a serious one.

"About what?" Miley asked her.

"What about Jake Ryan?" Melody asked. "Are you and Jake still a couple or whatever?"

"I...really don't know." Miley answered.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Melody asked her in disbelief. "Either you are a couple or not. What is it?"

"I don't know!" Miley shouted. "What business is it of yours anyway?"

"You're right, it isn't my business." Melody said. "I just...listen. Michael is my brother, and Charles and I are really protective of him. Don't hurt him, alright? He has enough heartbreak and pain in his life to last him forever."

"I won't. I promise." Miley said.

* * *

Michael was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was still thinking about the kiss he shared with Miley. Sure, he kissed other girls before, but something about him kissing Miley was different. He didn't know why, but he figured that maybe, just maybe, this was the girl for him.

He had to be careful, though. Because Michael's past was not exactly a undamaged one, as you all will find out soon enough.

Melody opened the door to his room, and walked inside. She pulled the chair out from his computer desk, and sat at it.

"Miley told me about the kiss that you two shared." Melody said.

"She did huh? Well, now that you know about it, what do you think?" Michael asked her.

"Well, you and I both know about your mental and emotional issues, so I have to ask, are you sure you can handle this, Michael?" Melody asked him.

"I can." Michael said, sitting up and smiling at her. "I am not as emotionally fragile as you and Charles think."

"I believe you. I was just asking because I am looking out for you." Melody said.

"Nothing is going to happen that is going to ruin this. I know it won't." Michael said, giving her one of his usual smiles.

 _Too bad Michael can't see into the future, because he is on his way for some heartbreak..._

* * *

Miley got the news. She was at the beach with Lilly who told her that Jake was back in town after finishing shooting his movie. Miley sighed, wondering just how he was going to try and win her back.

She didn't account him showing up in a suit of armor at her front door. That was AFTER he littered her house with a bunch of gifts, and after he confessed to the world that he was still in love with her. That was the last straw. She had to tell him the truth.

Miley soon found herself walking towards Jake Ryan, and once their eyes met, all of the things that made her fall in love with him came rushing back. She found herself smiling, and they embraced, kissing as well.

 _Michael Who?_

* * *

Michael wondered what Miley had to tell him. It sounded important, and that she wanted to talk to him face to face. This wasn't something that could be handled over the phone. Michael was sitting on his porch as Miley came across the street to talk to him. As she approached, she noticed that she had a look on her face, a look that made Michael think this conversation was not going to be a cheery one.

"Miley? What's wrong?" Michael asked her as she sat down next to him.

"One of my old boyfriends came back to town after shooting a movie." Miley said.

"Jake Ryan, right?" Michael stated, hearing his name and Miley being connected.

"Yeah." Miley said.

"Okay, what does that have to do with us?" Michael asked her.

"Michael, you are nice and all, but I found out that I still have feelings for Jake Ryan." Miley said. She wasn't looking at him when he said this.

"Just tell me what you are trying to say." Michael told her.

"I am back together with Jake." Miley said.

"Oh." Michael said. He sat there for a few moments, not saying a word. Miley looked at him, and he was staring ahead. She could tell by not looking in his eyes that she hurt him, and badly.

"Michael. I'm sorry." Miley said.

"It's alright." Michael said. Michael hugged her, and went into his house.

Miley contemplated going after him, but decided against it. Miley wondered just how bad he was really hurting.

* * *

Melody and Charles knew immediately that something was wrong. Michael barely talked for the next few days. He talked when he needed to, but besides that, he didn't say anything.

Melody was watching TV. She flipped through the channels to a tabloid show. Then came up Miley and Jake Ryan. They walked into each other's arms, and kissed. Melody, shocked, looked over to her brother, who shook his head, and walked up stairs to his room.

"Mike! Mike!" Melody said, taking off after him.

She got to his door, but he slammed it in her face.

Charles, hearing the commotion, came out of his room.

"What the hell is going on?" Charles said.

"Miley went back to her boyfriend." Melody said.

"Mike liked Miley?" Charles said. "Damn. He's not taking it well, is he?"

"Nope." Melody said. "Knowing him, something bad is going to happen to them."

"Okay then. What are we going to do about this?" Charles asked her.

"The only thing we can do. Nothing." Melody said, sounding more worried as the time went on.

* * *

I know that some are wondering how one kiss can tell someone if it is love. For some, that is all it takes. Even less, for some others. Well, that is the situation that Michael finds himself in. Problem is, the one that he loves is back with her former boyfriend, Jake Ryan. Michael put on the best face that he could, and told Miley that he wishes them the best of luck.

He is good at putting on faces. He had to get good at it because that is the only way he would have been able to get through life. It hid the pain and trouble that he had in his past, and now future.

Now Michael was loveless again, that all too familiar pain was back. Now, the pain was not alone, as it was accompanied by blinding rage. As scary as it seems, it scares Michael more. He knows that if he lets his emotions get the better of him, it would be bad news for anyone that crosses him.

That is going to be put to the test soon enough...

* * *

 **AN: The final chapter is next.**


	6. Retribution

**AN: The story ends here, and it ends with a shocking act by one of the characters, as if I need to say or elaborate on who will be the one that does the deed. Last time, Michael was about to tell Miley that he loves her, but Jake Ryan comes in and takes her from him. Michael is still feeling the effects of that, as you will soon read.**

 **Chapter Six: Retribution**

Melody was officially worried about Michael now. Well, she was more worried about what he was planning than how he was literally. Not that she didn't care about her brother, but she knew that he was probably planning on doing something to somebody. That somebody being Jake Ryan, probably.

That's right, Jake Ryan. The one that came back from shooting a movie and got back together with Miley. Once Miley saw Jake Ryan again, she forgot all about Michael. That right there made Melody be pissed at Miley right there. She didn't say anything about it though. Why make a bad situation even worse?

Michael's mind set was what she was most on edge about. Whenever he heard or saw something about Jake and Miley, and their relationship, he would laugh, and smile as if it didn't bother him. Charles and Melody both knew that it was eating him up inside. Just what was he up to?

* * *

Well, as the time went on, and their dates did the same, Miley began to wonder if dating Jake was the right thing to do. When they were out with Oliver and Lilly, he acted as if he didn't know how to be normal. He would cut in front of people in line, take things as if people were giving them to them because of his fame.

She felt bad about how things between her and Michael ended. What was there, probably would have worked out if they had a chance to at least.

Was Jake the right one for her, or was it Michael? She was with Jake, and Michael seemed to be fine with it. Maybe things were going to get better with Jake, and if they didn't she could just dump him and get together with Michael. He seemed to still want her, at least that is how she saw it.

* * *

"I don't know, Melody. I just don't know." Miley said, as they were sitting in her room.

"Relationship trouble, I take it?" Melody asked her.

"Yeah, kind of." Miley said. "Jake is a work in progress. He acts as though he doesn't know how to be normal."

"That is a surprise to you. Really?" Melody said.

"What?" Miley said, kind of cringing at the way Melody said those words.

"Come on. He has been a star for a long time. He doesn't have an alter ego like you that he can use to be normal." Melody said.

"You are right." Miley said. She turned to the door in Melody's room. Whenever she came over to talk to Melody, Michael would shut himself in his room. It was as if he was avoiding her, and did not want to talk to her. Scratch that, that is exactly what it was.

Out of nowhere, Miley and Melody heard his door open, and Michael leaving and running down the steps. He went to the front door, and opened it. Melody cracked her door and peaked her head out to listen in on the conversation that he was having. There were four people that he was talking to.

"Let's bring this into my room." Michael said. The five sets of footsteps came back up the steps, and towards Michael's bedroom. Melody and Miley closed her bedroom door, but kept it cracked enough to see who it was but not enough for Michael to think that they were spying on him.

Melody and Miley saw the same three people that were there when they hid in his closet, but this time, an older looking teen was with them, dressed in blue jeans and a foreign looking shirt.

"Melody, who is that?" Miley whispered to him.

"No idea." Melody lied. She knew exactly who they were, and the fact that they were all in one place meant that Michael was planning something big, and it was going down soon enough.

"Let's go listen." Melody whispered to Miley. The moment that she leaned her head out of her bedroom door, Michael snapped the door open.

"Don't you fucking dare." Michael snapped at them. They saw the icy cold look of anger on his face, and knew that he meant business. Michael closed the door, and Melody quickly closed the door. Miley couldn't help but noticed that almost all of the color drained from Melody's face.

"What was that about?" Miley asked her.

"I have no idea, but I am not leaving this room for the rest of the day." Melody said.

"Who are those people?" Miley asked her again, as if she didn't buy Melody's answer the first time.

"Miley, I think that it is best to steer clear of Michael from now on. I never seen him like that before, and I hope that I never see him like that again." Melody said, trying to calm herself down.

Miley wanted to question her further, but knew she better leave it alone for now at least.

* * *

Miley, of course, didn't listen to Melody, and decided to dig into Michael's background by asking her father about Michael. Robby Ray and Charles were friends, so she figured that Charles told her father some things about Michael. At least it is a place to start.

"Dad, I was wondering, did you know anything about Michael?" Miley asked her father.

"Why are you asking me?" Robby Ray asked her. "Go ask him."

"I would, but I figured that Charles might have told you something seeing as he is Michael's big brother after all." Miley said.

"He did, but I am not going to tell you. It isn't your place, and it isn't mine." Robby Ray said, getting up from his seat and heading to his room.

Even though he didn't say anything, the way he acted when Miley questioned him about this meant that whatever he knew, was big. Now she was contemplating looking up Michael's past behind everyone's back. The question was, was she going to be able to live with what she was going to find out?

* * *

Michael sighed, and looked out of his window. His friends, Talia (the only female in his crew), and Sergei, the 20 something Russian, left to get everything ready. Ambrose and Zane stuck around to keep Michael company. Ambrose knew that when Michael was silent, he was either thinking about something, or hyping himself up for what he was about to do, or all five of them specifically.

Michael stared out of the window just as Ambrose cell phone rang.

"Yeah." Ambrose said. "He's ready. Why? Okay. We'll be right there."

"What's up?" Zane said, hopping off the bed that he was sitting on.

"They think that they found him." Ambrose said. "They are 90% sure that this is the guy."

"Okay. What's the move?" Zane said, looking at Ambrose and then Michael.

Michael breathed deeply, and then looked at his friends.

"We kill this son of a bitch." Michael said coldly.

"Alright." Ambrose said, shrugging his shoulders. "Let's get this dude."

* * *

Miley knew that he came from St. Louis, so at least that was a starting point. Miley looked at the _St. Louis Post Dispatch_ website, and then looked up Michael's name. To her surprise, it brought up something that she didn't expect to see.

" _On this day about thirteen years ago, Lori Ann Harris and her 3 year old son were shot while they were in the front yard of her home. While Lori Ann Harris did not survive her wounds, amazingly Michael Harris, who was wounded in the head, was able to survive the attack. Eyewitnesses to the attack said that a Black Crown Vic was seen fleeing the scene._ "

"Oh my god." Miley said, placing a hand over her mouth. Miley could have been satisfied there, but she dug deeper.

" _Michael Harris, who just under ten years earlier lost his mom to gang violence, was the subject of a questionable shooting. Michael Harris killed an armed robber at a_ _ **Gaming on the Go**_ _video game store earlier today. The victim is identified a 25 year old Phillip John Clapp."_

Miley sighed, and shut off the computer. This kind of explained why her father didn't want to talk about Michael's past. It was a violent one, and it also explained why Michael avoided her and her friends for the short time that he was here.

Miley looked out her window, and saw Michael walking towards the beach. He was by himself, and decided to confront him about what she knows.

* * *

Michael sat there, looking out at the beach as the sunset began to come into view. He heard footsteps coming up behind him, and felt a smile come across his face. He stood up and to his surprise, it was Miley.

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked her.

"I know." Miley said. "I know that you killed someone in your hometown."

"Miley..." Michael said, shaking his head. "You can't be here."

"I am not leaving." Miley said. "I made a mistake and I am not leaving until I make it up to you."

"Miley. It's okay. Just go." Michael said, sounding anxious. Michael was looking around, and then it appeared that he saw someone coming up behind them.

"No, not until you tell me who you are meeting here." Miley said, she stood on the spot, crossing her arms.

"Miley. Please." Michael pleaded with her. Miley shook her head no.

"Miley get out of here!" Michael screamed.

"You are going to have to make me." Miley said calmly. Michael looked behind her, and Miley saw his expression change to something she was not able to describe. He was on his cell phone quick.

"Ambrose. I am at the beach. Get over here, now!" Michael screamed, shoving the phone in his pocket. "Miley, listen to me. You have to get out of here, right now!"

"No. I am not going anywhere." Miley said, standing firm on the spot.

Then what happened next, happened so quickly. Miley turned around, and saw a guy marching towards her and Michael. The guy raised his arm, and Miley saw a silver gun in the raised arm's hand.

"No! Stay the hell away from her!" Michael screamed, standing in front of her. Miley closed her eyes out of fear, and a single gunshot went off, throwing her backwards...

* * *

Once Miley opened her eyes, she felt that someone was laying on her. From where she was laying, she could see that whoever was there before, they were long gone. She looked at the body that was laying on her, and saw familiar blonde hair. With a little bit of work, she slid out from under him, and turned to see who it was. Then her face went white when she realized who it was.

"Michael."


End file.
